Goodbye
by Maarii
Summary: Song-fic baseada na música Goodbye da Miley Cyrus. One-Shot. Gracinha.


**Nota da Mariana**: mas uma song-fic minha. Espero que gostem.

* * *

I can honestly say you've been on my mind

_(Eu honestamente posso dizer que você esteve na minha mente)_

Since I woke up today, up today

_(Desde que eu acordei hoje)_

I look at your photograph all the time

_(Eu olho para sua fotografia o tempo todo)_

These memories come back to life

_(Essas memórias voltam à vida)_

And I don't mind

_(E eu não me importo)_

I remember when we kissed

_(Eu me lembro quando nos beijamos)_

I still feel it on my lips

_(Eu ainda sinto isso nos meus lábios)_

The time you danced with me

_(O tempo que você dançou comigo)_

With no music playing

_(Sem nenhuma música tocando)_

I remember the simple things

_(Eu me lembro das coisas simples)_

I remember until I cry

_(Eu me lembro até eu chorar)_

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

_(Mas a única coisa que eu desejaria esquecer)_

The memory I wanna forget

_(A lembrança que eu quero esquecer)_

Is goodbye

_(É o adeus)_

Deitada nessa porcaria de cama e abraçando o meu leãozinho de pelúcia – eu tinha a certeza de que em breve eu desabaria. Não agüentava mais chorar, não agüentava mais a falta que eu sentia dele. Eu tinha apenas 17 anos, morava com meu pai, numa cidadezinha fim de mundo e, completava hoje, três meses desde que eu terminara com ele.

Ele?! Edward Cullen, o garoto mais bonito e popular da Forks High School – também era o mais galinha. Até a minha chegada a cidade.

Eu havia me tornado a melhor amiga de seus irmãos – conseqüentemente, o incluindo na minha vida.

Começamos a namorar. Para a surpresa de muita gente, já que Edward não ficava muito tempo com uma única garota – mas eu não ligava, nunca liguei para o que diziam dele. Ele sempre me tratou como a melhor garota do mundo, e eu o agradeço – mesmo não sendo pessoalmente – todos os dias maravilhosos que tivemos.

É claro que tínhamos muitas brigas – que casal não tinha? – mas nos reconciliávamos bem, até a ultima.

Era mais uma das festas organizadas pelo time de futebol. Edward e eu havíamos brigado, então não fomos à festa juntos. A festa era na casa de uma das lideres de torcida, Lauren Mallory – que se jogava bonito para cima do meu Edward.

Alice e Rose – minhas melhores amigas – me obrigaram a dançar, mesmo sabendo de toda a minha coordenação motora desfavorável. Só que eu não esperava o que estava por vir.

- Bella! – James me puxou pelo braço com uma força desnecessária – Edward está te chamando lá fora.

- o que ele quer? – soltei o meu braço

- pediu que viesse comigo. – olhei para Rose e Alice e elas assentiram para que eu fosse.

Andei na frente de James e ele me levou para a lateral da casa – afirmando que Edward estava na parte de trás, com os outros garotos – e me beijou a força.

Eu tentei lutar, chutá-lo entre as pernas, dar socos em sua barriga – mas nada o fazia se afastar de mim. Ele só se afastou quando a voz de Lauren tornou-se a mais evidente para mim.

- eu te falei, Edward! – ela segurava o braço dele – eu disse que ela não valia nada.

Edward parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Ele não me encarava – eu queria começar a chorar e explicá-lo que foi tudo um mal entendido, mas a minha voz não saia.

- James – Lauren continuou – é melhor você voltar para a festa, antes que...

Ela não terminou de falar – pois Edward já tinha dado um soco na cara de James.

O garoto caiu no chão, com o nariz sangrando e Edward me puxou pelo braço até onde seu carro estava estacionado – e deixou Lauren sozinha, gritando o seu nome.

- Entra no carro! – ele me deixou ao lado do Volvo e foi para o lado do motorista – Anda, Isabella!

Isabella. O jeito como eu odiava ser chamada, ele nunca havia dito meu nome com tanta frieza. Não exitei em entrar, ele logo deu partida e começou a correr pelas ruas de Forks.

Não me encarava, apenas dirigia cada vez mais rápido – apertando o volante. Quando chegamos em frente a minha casa, exitei em descer – mas ele trancou o carro, me deixando presa ali com ele.

- por que? – começou a dizer apertando o volante – por que fez isso?

- ele me beijou a força.

- Você realmente acha que eu sou idiota? – sua voz ficou um pouco mais alta, me assustando.

- eu estou falando a verdade, Edward.

- logo você! – ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

- Edward eu não fiz nada. – comecei a chorar, odiava o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

- não?! – me encarou – chega, Isabella! Chega de mentiras. Acabou.

Fiquei o olhando por um bom tempo – ele só encarava o painel do carro, senti o gosto de sangue na boca, de tanto que eu mordia os lábios. Aquela foi a pior dor que eu já havia sentido, e doía – doía muito.

- Se – minha voz estava baixa – é isso que você quer.

Abri a porta do carro e sai, para agüentar três meses de pura dor.

I woke up this morning

_(Eu acordei essa manhã)_

And played our song

_(E coloquei nossa música)_

And through my tears I sing along

_(E sobre minha lágrimas, eu cantei sozinha)_

I picked up the phone and then put it down

_(Eu peguei o celular e então coloquei lá)_

Cause I know I'm wasting my time

_(Porque eu sei que estou perdendo meu tempo)_

And I don't mind

_(E eu não me importo)_

I remember when we kissed

_(Eu me lembro quando nos beijamos)_

I still feel it on my lips

_(Eu ainda sinto isso nos meus lábios)_

The time you danced with me

_(O tempo que você dançou comigo)_

With no music playing

_(Sem nenhuma música tocando)_

I remember the simple things

_(Eu me lembro das coisas simples)_

I remember until I cry

_(Eu me lembro até eu chorar)_

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

_(Mas a única coisa que eu desejaria esquecer)_

The memory I wanna forget

_(A lembrança que eu quero esquecer)_

Eu era bastante masoquista. Ainda mantinha a foto dele no meu criado mudo, e todos os dias eu olhava para o seu lindo rosto e chorava de saudades. – saudades de tudo que fazíamos juntos.

Do dia em que demos o nosso primeiro beijo – na nossa clareira. – sinto até hoje o sabor dos seus lábios nos meus, e temo perder isso com o tempo. Ou quando dançávamos sozinhos, sem música alguma. Só para usufruirmos da companhia um do outro.

Eu lembrava também das coisas simples, como assistirmos um filme juntos ou um beijo de "até amanhã", eu lembrava até de quando eu chorava – por ele ter feito algo bonito pra mim.

Mas a lembrança que mais me doía, a lembrança que atormentava as minhas noites de sono. Foi a do Adeus.

Levantei aquela manhã indisposta como sempre – era um sábado, e eu ficaria o dia inteiro sozinha. Peguei o porta-retrato e o abracei com toda a força possível – já sentindo as lágrimas vazarem pelo meus olhos.

- Eu amo muito você, por favor! Lembre-se disso. – sussurrei para a foto.

I remember when we kissed

_(Eu me lembro quando nos beijamos)_

I still feel it on my lips

_(Eu ainda sinto isso nos meus lábios)_

The time you danced with me

_(O tempo que você dançou comigo)_

With no music playing

_(Sem nenhuma música tocando)_

I remember the simple things

_(Eu me lembro das coisas simples)_

I remember until I cry

_(Eu me lembro até eu chorar)_

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

_(Mas a única coisa que eu desejaria esquecer)_

The memory I wanna forget

_(A lembrança que eu quero esquecer)_

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up

_(De repente meu celular está tocando)_

With your ring-tone

_(__Com o seu toque)_

I hesitate but answer it anyway

_(Eu hesitei mas terminei atendendo)_

You sound so alone

_(Você parecia tão sozinho)_

I'm surprise to hear you say

_(E eu fiquei surpresa ao ouvir você dizer)_

You remember when we kissed

_(Você lembra de quando nos beijamos)_

You still feel it on your lips

_(Você ainda sente isso nos seus lábios)_

The time that you danced with me

_(A vez que você dançou comigo)_

With no music playing

_(Sem nenhuma música tocando)_

You remember the simple things

_(Você se lembra das coisas simples)_

We talked until we cried

_(Nós conversamos até chorarmos)_

You said that your biggest regret

_(Você disse que seu maior arrependimento)_

The one thing you wish I'd forget

_(A única coisa que você desejaria que eu esquecesse)_

Is saying goodbye

_(__É dizer adeus)_

Saying goodbye

_(__Dizer adeus__)_

Goodbye

_(Adeus)_

Peguei meu celular e coloquei a nossa música, Lucky do Jason Mraz com a Colbie Caillat – era perfeita para nós dois. Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo.

Fiquei cantando sozinha – entre soluços. Aquilo estava me matando, pouco a pouco. Ele era tudo para mim.

Quando a musica acabou, resolvi tomar banho. Precisava dar um fim aquilo tudo – ou sair de Forks, ou tentar conversar com ele. Como eu fiz muitas vezes, mas tudo foi em vão.

Tomei meu café e tive que subir as escadas correndo – pois meu celular estava tocando.

No visor, o nome de Edward. Estava receosa em atender. Não suportaria qualquer coisa que machucasse, mais uma vez o meu coração – pensei também que poderia ser Alice, já que a boba poderia ter perdido o celular.

- Alice? – atendi torcendo que fosse ela.

- Não, Edward! – aquela voz fez com que meu coração acelerasse – oi.

- ah! Oi – gaguejei – Alice não está aqui.

- eu sei. – sua voz ficou um pouco triste – ela está aqui.

- ah! Ela quer falar comigo?

- não? – a muito tempo não havíamos tido uma conversa tão longa – eu queria, você está ocupada.

- não! – respondi um pouco mais alto.

- ahn...como você está?

- bem – menti – e você?

- não. – sua voz estava mais triste.

- por que?

- três meses – ele parou e senti que ia começar a chorar, de novo – três meses, Bella! que eu to lutando pra viver, e sabe. Eu não to conseguindo – sua voz estava chorosa. – eu...

- pára! – comecei a andar pelo quarto – você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço, você vai conseguir ficar bem.

- e você?

- não precisa se preocupar comigo!

- o que? – perguntou grosseiramente – a única coisa com que eu me preocupo é você, garota! – o jeito como ele me chamava. Minha garota. – Alice diz que você não está bem! E...eu sei que a culpa é minha. – comecei a chorar – que você está chorando por minha causa, e eu não agüento.

- Edward...

- por favor! Só me escuta. Eu sinto falta de tudo o que fizemos juntos, das danças sem música, de cozinharmos juntos e te sujar com chocolate – deu uma risada boba – eu lembro de tudo o que fizemos, só por favor abre a porta pra mim?

- o que?

- abre a porta, por favor...

Desci as escadas correndo – por um milagre, sem tropeçar – e abri a porta, o encontrando com os olhos vermelhos e segurando uma rosa branca.

Ele encarava o chão, e quando me olhou – esticou a rosa pra mim.

- Só me deixa pedir desculpas por ter dito Adeus. – sussurrou.

Segurei a flor e em seguida passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Ah Edward! – ele me abraçou.

- eu te amo, garota! Me perdoa?!

- eu amo você.

Selei nossos lábios, e matei a saudade absurda daqueles malditos olhos verdes.

-

-

-

-


End file.
